Niles/Warriors Quotes
Before Battle Intro Cutscene * "C'mon, then... Let's give 'em something to talk about." Switching to Character * "I’ll go ahead." Ally Assist * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Here’s a taste!" Strike * “Let’s give 'em hell!” * “I feel like teasing!” * “Such a tease!” Awakening Lines Awakening Mode * “You can’t hide from me!” Strike Beginning * “Ohhh yes!” Strike * “Are you scared?” * “Let’s do something good!” Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Yes. Let’s go together." As Support * "Work with me here!" * "I have an idea... follow my lead." Strike * “Let’s work together!” Dual Strike Lines (special) With Camilla With Camilla as Support * Camilla: '"Will you show me your technique, Niles?" * '''Niles: '"Is that all you want to see?" With Camilla as Vanguard * 'Niles: '"After you, Lady Camilla." * 'Camilla: '"We can both dig in to our hearts' content!" With Xander With Xander as Support * 'Xander: '"" * 'Niles: '"" With Xander as Vanguard * 'Niles: '"Look at those glorious, suffering faces!" * 'Xander: '"Focus on the battle!" With Leo With Leo as Support * 'Leo: '“Assist me, Niles!” * 'Niles: '“Anything for you, Lord Leo!” With Leo as Support (Support Level A+) * 'Leo: '“You’ll clean up after this, yes?” * 'Niles: '“Oh yes. I know how you like it.” With Leo as Vanguard * '''Niles: “Allow me to help, Lord Leo!” * Leo: '“Very well, Niles. We shall join forces!” ''With Leo as Vanguard (Support Level A+) * 'Niles: '“I’m all over this, Lord Leo!” * 'Leo: '“Don’t overstep your bounds.” With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * '''Tiki: "Keep up with me, Niles!" * Niles: "I am at your service, princess." With Tiki as Support * Niles: "Do what feels good." * Tiki: "I'm really strong, you know..." With Anna With Anna as Support * Anna: '“Niles, will you help me?” * '''Niles: '“How could I rebuke your desire?” With Anna as Vanguard * '''Niles: “Your help is priceless, Anna.” * Anna: '“Oh, believe me. There’s a price!” ''With Oboro With Oboro as Support * 'Oboro: '"Work with me, Niles!" * 'Niles: '"You're shameless. I love it!" With Oboro as Vanguard * 'Niles: '"Shall we join together as one, Oboro?" * 'Oboro: '"Think before you speak, Niles!" With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * '''Niels: "Are you ready, Lady Azura?" * Azura: Ready when you are, Niles!" With Azura as Support * Azura: "Let's go together, Niles!" * Niels: "Your wish is my command." With Navarre With Navarre as Support * Navarre: '"Time to cut in!" * '''Niles: '"I'm with you, Navarre." With Navarre as Vanguard * 'Niles: '"Let's have some fun, Navarre." * 'Navarre: '"Is that what you call this?" With Linde With Linde as Support * '''Linde: "Niles! Please help me!" * Niles: "Well, you did say 'please.'" With Linde as Vanguard * Niles: '"Do you want to show off that thing you do, Linde?" * '''Linde: '"That 'thing' is my full strength, Niles!" With Owain With Owain as Support * '''Owain: "Join me, Brother of Darkness!" * Niles: "You haven't earned the right to call me Brother!" With Owain as Vanguard * Niles: "Owain! Let's get crazy!" * Owain: "You could at least shout a cool catchphrase." With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Niles: "The enemy is practically begging for it, Tharja..." * Tharja: "Who are we to lay it aside?" With Tharja as Support * "" With Olivia With Olivia as Support * Olivia: '"Um, Niles, w-would you...?" * '''Niles: '"Out with it, girl. You wish to strike as one?" With Olivia as Vanguard * 'Niles: '"Always ready to put on a show, right?" * 'Olivia: '"Um, I think so, Niles." During Battle Praise Lines To Leo * "No one can bring as many men to their knees as you, Lord Leo." From Anna * 'Anna: '"Now I see why they keep you around, Niles!" * '''Niles: "I assure you that I have other uses, Anna." To Oboro * Niles: '''"Oboro, your performance made me tingle all over. What? I can say that!" * '''Oboro: "I'll let that one slide, Niles. I am in a good mood, after all." Level Up * "My power is growing." * "My gain will be another's pain." * "I deserve better." Facing/Defeating an Enemy * "Their pathetic eyes give me life...” * ”I’m not satisfied. I wanted to play a little more!” * “Tell me, what does it feel like to die? Heh heh heh!” * “I’ve taken care of their commander.” * “Aww, is that it?” * “What, over already?” Defeating a Hoshidan * “How does it feel to lose to a Nohrian?” Facing Camilla * Camilla: '''"Ah, Niles... Do you crave a beating so badly?" * '''Niles: "Of course. The question is whether you can deliver one." Defeating Camilla * "Had enough Lady Camilla? Or shall I keep on teasing you?" Facing Leo * Leo: "Niles, this is one provocation too far. Stop this foolishness at once!" * Niles: "Oh, how I wish I could obey this order..." Defeating Leo * "Lord Leo, you are a most magnanimous master for allowing me this victory." Facing Elise * Elise: "I'm coming for you, Niles! And I'm gonna win, no matter what!" * Niles: "Ooh, so confident. Give me everything you've got!" Defeating Elise * "Are you going to cry, Lady Elise? It's OK. Let it all out." Defeating Lyn * "Your sad face gives me strength, Lady Lyn." Facing Oboro * Oboro: "Just get out of my way, Niles. Do I need to move you myself?" * 'Niles: '"It would be my pleasure to watch you try, Oboro." Defeating Owain * "Victory is mine, Odin. I mean...Owain." Death Lines * "I can't go on. I'm so sorry, Lord Leo..." Victory Lines Victory Cutscene * "Huh? Done already? You should have paced yourself..." MVP * "I'm really tired. My back will hurt tomorrow." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts